Project Summary The goal of the Kidney OSP is to address the limitation in current knowledge of kidney biology by developing an ultra-high content mass spectrometry (MS)-based 3-dimensional (3-D) imaging pipeline to characterize the molecular signatures (lipids, metabolites and proteins) of different cell types and extracellular matrix components at high resolution in the intact human kidney. The imaging data acquired by this unique platform will be aligned and fused with the 3-D structure of the human kidney obtained by coordinate-based alignment with MRI, CT and histochemical based images. This technological pipeline will be developed to be compatible with other molecular interrogation pipelines generated through HuBMAP to create a comprehensive multidimensional 3-D molecular atlas of the normal human kidney.